nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yusugi: Collecting Toad Oil 1/13/16
'Participants:' Uzumaki Yusugi 'Title: The Troublesome Toads 1/13/16' Yusugi: - The young Uzumaki roamed the streets, a blueberry sucker in his mouth, both his hands in his hoodie and a smile on his face. His attire consisted of an orange hoodie which resembled that of a rust color, black knee length pants, white bandaging that covered his right arm completely, black ankle length standard shinobi sandals , his headband was tightly wrapped around his head, it had its own natural glow to it. His hair was a pony tail in the back, as for in the front of it he had two bangs on both sides of his forehead that laid nicely on his headband. He looked around wondering what to do, to be honest Yusugi was quiet bored, the only thing that seemed to interest him was doing missions and helping around the house. He looked at the businesses as he passed them by, as he walked by he looked at a merchant’s shop and then turned his head, as he did the Merchant said- “You with the red hair, come over here please.” -Yusugi paused, looked at the Merchant, pointed at himself and asked to make sure if he had called for him, the Merchant nodded. After this Yusugi walked over to the Merchant only to find out that he had a job for him. The merchant told him that he wanted ad least three different Toads and said that if he went on and collected all the different colored Toads he would get a bonus, and that after he completed this task he would reward him. Having said this Yusugi was given a container by the Merchant to fill the frogs up in, after this he proceeded to heading out to the pond.- Yusugi: - Once arriving at the pond he couldn’t help but to admire it. The pond was clean, Yusugi was able to see his reflection clearly when walking up to the pond. Little fishes and big fishes, jumped up from the water before falling back gracefully down. Having gone up stream he searched for the toads. He wondered why he didn’t see none at first sight but continued to look anyway. He looked in the general areas of which it would be in but had no luck finding any toad’s what so ever. He continued searching, still not giving up hope that he would find some toads down-stream instead of having to head up stream to look for some toads. About a good fifteen-minutes before finally thinking that the problem was that there we’re no toads in the pond. And he was right, after this he decided to relocate. He went up stream still in search for the toads.- Yusugi: -Once reaching up stream he continued his search, time seeming to pass by as he still had no luck finding any toads. But although at first, even after going up stream, Yusugi did not let his negative thoughts get in the way. He continued to search for the toads until he found one, and was determined that he would not give up until he found a toad, no matter how long it would take until he found one. He took of his black ankle length standard shinobi sandals, left them on land and walked into the pond. He reached in with both his hands, soaking his bandaging, he knew he would have to change his bandaging once he had returned home once completing his mission. He looked closely at the water, then around his surroundings until he finally came across some toads- Yusugi: -Eight toads sat on their own separate rocks. They turned as they noticed Yusugi’s presence. Their big eyes stared down the young Uzumaki down as he smiled, as he turned his focus to one particular toad, the green one, he immediately charged at the toad, he spread his hands before jumping in the air attempting to grab the toad once landing in the stream, but he was sadly mistaken. Once landing he fell flat on his face, when he got up his outfit was completely soaked with water. He laughed and grinned at the sight of himself. After this he got up and ran at the toad once more, this time the Toad jumped on top of his head. The toad didn’t bother to resist being captured.- Yusugi: - Because of this, Yusugi grabbed the green toad, and placed him into the container of which the Merchant had given him for catching the toads and placing them in once capturing them. His eyes wondered before focusing on the toad’s position, the toad happened to resemble that of a Ruby, it quickly gained the interest of Yusugi's ocean blue eyes. Unlike the first toad, it didn’t bother to run, instead it just stared at Yusugi. And because of this Yusugi simply picked him up and put him in the container, after this Yusugi was now focusing his sights on the blue toad. When attempting to grab the blue toad it immediately ran, it was about a good five-minute chase before the toad slowed down and was captured by Yusugi before being placed in the container. He then looked at the orange toad, when attempting to approach and capture the toad it immediately jumped on his face, its slimy body covering his face with slime. At that moment he captured the toad and placed it in the container. Now that he had four, only having four left to go, he focused capturing the next toad, the Yellow toad. When attempting to capture this toad it did the same as what the blue toad had done, which was run until it finally slowed down, when it finally did he captured the toad and quickly went over to the container before placing it inside of the container. Next Yusugi decided to try something different. Instead of trying to collect the remaining three one by one he decided that he would try to adleast try and catch two so he could easily get the last one and head back to the Merchant’s shop, after thinking of the plan he decided to go through with it. The purple and brown toad sat on the same rock, both fully aware of Yusugi’s presence, they decided to stare him down before splitting as Yusugi charged at the two. When Yusugi had charged the brown jumped to the left side while the purple went to the right. Now that the two had separated it was impossible for Yusugi to be able to capture the two at once. He decided to go for the purple one first, when walking up to it, only arms reach away from it the toad hit the water with its feet as hard as it could as the water flew up into Yusugi’s eyes giving the purple toad a chance to escape which it did. Yusugi rubbed his eyes, when his eye lids opened he was surprised to see that the two toads had gone back to being side by side. A short grin was made by Yusugi because of this. He simply decided to pretend that he wasn’t going to catch them, he placed both his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he slowly walked passed him, when he had walked past the two toads they didn’t bother to look back at Yusugi to make sure he was gone. At that very opening Yusugi turned around and quickly ran up and grabbed the two toads, he quickly walked over to the container before placing them within it. Having now captured the two he only had one single toad left before he was able to return to the shop of the Merchant’s shop. Unlike any other toad that Yusugi had captured so far the black was the most different of all, putting aside its color. The toad itself seemed to be fairly old, having a salt and pepper beard with a bald head. It seemed to be completely relaxed as it sat on the rock, it was obvious that the toad had been watching Yusugi capture the toads left and right the whole time. Yusugi stared at the relaxed black toad as he decided not to underestimate it just because of its age. He walked over slowly before reaching out to grab it, he picked it up with know problem before walking it over to place it in the container.- ‘Capturing that last toad was easier than I thought.'-He thought to himself. Once the container had been filled with the toads he grinned, looking at each toad as he tapped the container with his right first finger before leaving the stream and heading back to the Merchant’s Shop.- Yusugi: -It was a good thirty-minute travel before Yusugi had finally reached the Merchant’s shop. Once arriving he showed the Merchant the toads, the Merchant had been very please, he nodded and took the container that had contained the toads and went to the back, after about three minutes he came back with Yusugi’s reward. He gave Yusugi a little more cash inside of his reward. After this the Merchant thanked him for the job for him, Yusugi let the Merchant know that he had no problem doing the task for him at all. After this he headed home with his reward and decided to catch up on sleep before noon. And so he proceeded with his plans- 'End Results:' While walking in the main streets of Amegakure he is asked by a Mechant to collect Toads, Yusugi heads to the pond and finds no frogs, relocates to a stream where he eventually finds Toads. He has a bit of trouble catching them due to them resisting capture but eventually captures the three Toads, after capturing all of the Toads he heads back to the Merchant’s shop, gives him the Toads and receive his reward. After receiving his award Yusugi returns to his home to catch up on sleep before noon.